Various techniques have been developed to secure necessary reliability of information processing apparatuses. For example, in systems having a layered structure, when a lower-level information processing apparatus is rendered inoperative, another information processing apparatus performs necessary processing in place of the lower-level information processing apparatus to prevent a higher-level information apparatus from being affected by the above event.
JP-A-2001-67276 discloses an example of proxy processing method. In the related-art processing apparatus for controlling a terminal apparatus, an operation status of the lower-level terminal apparatus is monitored. If the lower-level terminal apparatus is operative, the processing apparatus outputs, to the lower-level terminal apparatus, processing data that is supplied from a higher-level apparatus. On the other hand, if the lower-level terminal apparatus is inoperative, processing data is stored in the processing apparatus temporarily and outputs to the lower-level terminal apparatus when the lower-level terminal apparatus becomes operative. The processing apparatus can respond to the higher-level apparatus normally even if the lower-level terminal apparatus is inoperative, because data is stored temporarily in the processing apparatus.
In recent years, various kinds of data communication are performed through a wireless communication. One method for notifying the user whether a wireless communication is performed is to turn on an indicator that is provided in an information processing apparatus. However, there may occur a case that an activated application cannot control the indicator. As a result, when the wireless communication is performed, indicator notification may be made in one case and may not be made in another case, which would confuse the user. When the indicator notification is not made, the user cannot determine whether or not the wireless communication is performed normally. The reliability of the information apparatus may thus be lowered.